mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnifo
Magnifo is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Magnifo is the smartest and most serious of the Wiztastics, the purple tribe of traveling magicians. This one-eyed creature with a wizard’s hat and cape plus two magic wands puts loads of energy into every show with the help of his bumbling assistants. And even if you think Magnifo’s magic act is cheesy, don’t tell this super-confident character or the rest of the Wiztastics - they love it! Personality Magnifo is an overconfident but embarrassing Mixel. He's good to his friends, and loves trying to make them happy with magic shows, but due to being an amateur magician, he often ends up embarrassing himself. He is a great friend though, and he can use his magic properly when his friends need it most. Physical Appearance Magnifo has a light grey head with a single eye in the center of it. He has a defined black jaw with two fangs, the right fang shorter than the left, that point upwards. He wears a purple wizard hat with a black brim. His body is purple and resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and somewhat-flowing sleeves. His hands are white glove-like pincers. He has a black cape that he wears behind his body, yet does not appear to have a discernible attachment area. His legs are black and his feet are blue and boot-like, with small purple rectangles that decorate the center of each. He often carries a light purple magic wand in each hand. He also has purple eyelids. Ability His wands store up magic bursts that he can use to do magic tricks. Biography Early Life Little is known about Magnifo's early life. However, he managed to become leader of the Wiztastics at some point. Also, he had a previous magic show that ended in complete failure for him, culminating in setting a top hat on fire and disentegrating himself into ashes. Adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He ran late for the annual Mix Festival ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During an advertisement for the latest Wiztastics show, he managed to forget his lines. He insisted the show would not end up like the previous one, and turned around to give himself a pep talk, unaware that he was screaming to himself in front of other Mixels. In embarassment, he teleported himself and his brothers away causing Scorpi to be scared off. Later, at the show, he managed to get one of his wands stuck inside a top hat, and pulling it out caused it to get lodged in Wizwuz's throat, causing him to cough it out and make it hit him in the head, momentarily knocking him out. Later, he performed a trick that caused a large puff of magic to explode out of the hat, while inavertedly creating a Mixel pyramid. Vulk, the only audience member, gave a single round of applause that managed to make Magnifo ridiculously happy, to the point he did not realize the pyramid was about to topple over, until everyone landed on top of him. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that tried to help him feel better. He put on one of his magic shows as an attempt. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes * ''"It’s gonna be great!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Uh…don’t forget to see the show!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Dagnabbit…" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Magnifo was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41525 and contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Magnifo's code in Calling All Mixels is AB7ACADAB7A, which is AbraCaDabra when decoded. Trivia * He is the leader of the Wiztastics. *His name is a pun on the word of "magnificent". **This is ironic, as he is an amateur magician. *He uses magic wands as a weapon and tool for doing tricks and spells. **He is the first and only Mixel to ever use a handheld weapon/tool regularly. *Out of the Mixels, he seems to resemble a human the most, as he only has two legs, two hands, and uses handheld weapons, which is something none of the Mixels do. He is also the first and only Mixel to wear clothes regularly. **He's also one of the only Mixels that sounds like a regular human. * He is the Wiztastic Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * He is seen flying in Calling All Mixels when you complete a level with him. *The piece attaching his cape to his body (in LEGO form) is a translucent brown 2x3 tile with two clips. *He is the tallest of the Wiztastics. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Wiztastics. *He has the most transparent blue pieces out of his tribe. *He is the first Mixel to have parts that have disconnection, this being his cone-shaped hat and his magic wands. *He shares his underbite shape with Nurp-Naut. *He and Jawg are the only Mixels so far without a Mix with them as the dominant Mixel. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Purple Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Two teeth Category:Under bite Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixels with handheld weapons